Various types of window assemblies exist including a pivotable window sash assembly which has a tilt window mounted to a channeled window frame. In use, the window sash would move up and down and would also be capable of pivoting outwardly with respect to the window frame for access, for example, in cleaning the window. A conventional mechanism for accomplishing these movements is to include a balance shoe which is mounted for slidable movement in a channel in the window frame. A pivot bar is secured to the window sash and is engaged with the balance shoe. In this manner the balance shoe moves in the channel which acts as a track during the up and down movement of the window sash.
Various regulations exist requiring a minimum size opening for the window to permit egress. This, in turn, requires a minimum size window. It would be desirable from a cost and aesthetic standpoint if these egress regulations could be met with smaller size windows.